inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon Natsumi
Endou Natsumi '''(円堂 夏未) (formerly '''Raimon Natsumi (雷門夏未) was the third manager for the Raimon soccer club and the manager of Little Gigant. She is also the daughter of the chairman Raimon Souichirou of Raimon Junior High. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she is Endou Mamoru's wife. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 Fire *''A strong-willed young lady. Her father will tell you she's just a big softy underneath.'' Appearance Natsumi has long and wavy auburn hair that got longer after the FFI and eyes of the same color. She has long bangs which are parted in the middle and pulled in the back. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniform but slightly different from those which Haruna and Aki wear (perhaps because she is the student body president) which is the default cream colored shirt but with a maroon ribbon at the middle with a maroon pleated skirt. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long-sleeved T-shirt with short blue jeans and a pink scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a light beige colored hand-bag with this outfit, and was a few times seen wearing white sunglasses. In one of the Inazuma Eleven 2009 Artwork covers, Natsumi is shown to own a black kimono with pink, orange and yellow butterfly patterns all over it. With this outfit, she holds a purple rice paper fan, with red flower patterns and green dots. In GO, she has a slightly shorter hair, with part of her hair parted to the front, and no longer as wavy as before. She wears dark grey shirt covered with a white apron, as well as blue-grey trousers and black slippers. She also wears a pink sash tied up like a ribbon around her waist. Personality Natsumi usually likes to help out, but doesn't like to get her hands dirty. She is shown to have a caring side for Raimon and Little Gigant, as both teams reminded her of Endou Mamoru's unwavering confidence. She's also the girl who has evolved the most in terms of personality, going from all haughty and mighty to caring and dedicated to others, and more specially Endou, given her determination for finding more about the whereabouts of Endou Daisuke, and for finally reuniting the grandson and grandfather together through the fulfilling of their common dream, a face-to-face confrontation at the summit of world youth soccer. In the manga, she is shown to be more forceful and sadistic when it came to disbanding the soccer club, up to a point where she nearly bulldozed the soccer club itself down. Whenever she ends off a conversation, or after she has a point ready to be said so that the soccer club would be disbanded, she laughs "Ho ho ho" and then goes off. Plot Season 1 At first, Natsumi seems very much against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Haruna. She isn't good at housework but Aki and Haruna try to teach her. Season 2 She follows the team in the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Academy arc, helping out, and calling her dad to assist the team with help when needed. She is one of the few members of the team who seemed to have no problem with Hitomiko being the coach and even asked her to stay as Coach when she was about to leave. Also,she requested the Coach to bring Gouenji back to the team, only to find out Coach Hitomiko would not allow that just yet. Also, during this season it is shown that she has feelings for Endou. Season 3 In season 3, Natsumi rarely appears. In episode 68, she made her final act as Raimon's manager, but not her last appearance, saying she was going to study abroad. It was revealed that Natsumi went to Liocott Island, not to study, but to investigate Daisuke's case. She appeared later in Episode 107 to visit the team, and in Episode 108 talking about the keys to legend of angels and demons, the keys worn on Haruna and Rika. In Episode 111 she told Endou she might not be able to return as Raimon's manager just as yet as she still had some unfinished business. It is later revealed she is now manager of Cotarl's Little Gigant, and unknown to Inazuma Japan, because the coach was Endou Daisuke, and she wanted to face against Inazuma Japan at the world's peak to fight for the place as strongest in the world. She was also asked to return to Inazuma Japan by Daisuke before the match against Little Gigant in order to help Inazuma Japan as their team operator. When she went back to Inazuma Japan manager almost nobody allowed her to come back, with Fudou comment ing 'Are you okay letting someone who changes sides easily?'. However, Endou was the one who had been waiting for her to return. They shake hands, which also made everyone accept her as their manager. She cheered Inazuma Japan as well as Endou to win against Little Gigant. As the match ended all of them headed back to Japan to get ready for the graduation. She was the first one to be graduated since she's the chairman's daughter she also cried like the others when Endou graduated. It was revealed by Endou that the graduation match was her idea. She was happy for everyone in Raimon enjoying the match. At the end she told Endou to say a remark to everyone as a captain for the last time. As the episode ended she left like the others in the end. Plot (GO) She is married to Endou Mamoru. In the anime series, she made her debut in Episode 18, when Matsukaze visited Natsumi house. It was shown that Natsumi is still bad at cooking and tends to cook a lot of food. Natsumi seems oblivious to the fact that she is still bad at cooking due to the fact that when Tenma tasted the food his face turned "blue", because the food was salty. It was revealed that she, unlike her husband, knew about the Resistance. In the Episode 24, her husband talks to her about the fact that Ishido Shuuji is actually Gouenji Shuuya and she comforts her husband by preparing another meal, though again, the food wasn't that good and her husband had no other choice but to eat it. In Episode 41 she is seen talking with Aki when Raimon was about to play the finals match. In Episode 44 at the end when Raimon won the match she along Aki were really happy about Raimon's victory. In Episode 46 is mentioned along with Aki and Haruna in the programme. In Episode 47 Natsumi appears in a flashback when she was young. Relationship *Raimon Souichirou (father) *Endou Mamoru (husband) *Endou Atsuko (mother-in-law) *Endou Daisuke (grandfather-in-law) *Endou Hiroshi (father-in-law) Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu *'OF Matador Feint' (Game) *'OF Britannia Cross' (GO Game) *'SH Phantom Shoot' (Game) *'SH Rose Splash' (Game) *'SH The Earth' (Game) *'SH Fortissimo' (GO Game) *'SH Extend Zone' (GO Game) *'SK Oiroke UP! '(Game) Concept Design Tumblr m1wz649Tv11qhauor.jpg|Natsumi's Character Design Tumblr m25xc9fHZs1qhauor.jpg|Natsumi's Face Impression Design Tumblr m25xc9fHZs1qhauor2.jpg|Natsumi's Character Design in GO Trivia *Like the other manager girls, her name comes from one of the four seasons: Natsu (夏) means "summer". *She's noted to be the tallest of the managers. *In a few episodes, she and Fuyuka is shown to be taller than Endou. *She has the longest hair out of all the managers. But as her hair is shorter in GO, it might be possible that Fuyuka (in GO) would have her hair longer than Natsumi. *In Episode 127, after Aki mentioned that she might become a soccer manager again for high school, Natsumi said she also might be one too. *Natsumi is officially married to Endou in the anime although there are two options for Endou's wife in Inazuma Eleven GO's game: Fuyuka in Dark version and Natsumi in Shine version. *Even in Inazuma Eleven GO, as Endou's wife, Natsumi is still ''very ''bad at cooking. Her food only looks delicious while actually tasting terrible, either being too salty, sour or just awful. *In Episode 24 (GO), Natsumi's wedding ring is shown. *Even though she is married to Endou, she still addresses him as 'Endou-kun'. *Natsumi bears a resemblance to Gouenji's mother. *As revealed on Episode 9, she doesn't like to wear a maid costume. While Aki and Haruna don't mind them. *Her dub named 'N'elly 'R'aimon has the same initals as 'N'atsumi 'R'aimon. *She's the only female member in the Resistance. *She only appeared in Shine as Endou's wife but it's unknown how she will appear in Dark. *She shares the same seiyuu with Fubuki Atsuya (young). Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Little Gigant Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Girls Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Inazuma Girls Category:Resistance Category:Fire Character Category:Captains Category:Protagonist Category:Ultra Raimon A Category:Ultra Raimon B